Chapter 638
Chapter 638 is called "Runawayhoshi". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 22 - "Alabasta Kingdom Environmental Minister Kohza". Short Summary Shirahoshi runs away from Noah trying to get outside of Fishman Island to save the bubble around it. Luffy is sent flying toward the ark with Sanji's help. Inhabitants of Fishman Island try to slow the arc down by pushing and pulling it, but Hody Jones disposes of them for being worthless. Then Shirahoshi manages to get out of Fishman Island and continues to lure the ship out, as Luffy and Hody follow her and Hody sees a chance to kill him. Shirahoshi refuses another one of Decken's proposals and is saved from his attack by her brothers and Hoe while Fukaboshi saves Luffy. Hody tries to attack them with his Kirisame, but it misses so then he gets on Noah and impales Decken with his trident. Long Summary Noah is going slightly away from the island, thanks to Shirahoshi's efforts. She realizes she has to get into the ocean or the bubble will burst. The main entrance is too far but she has an idea. As Hody climbs the chain, the citizens try to think of something they can do for her. Meanwhile, Sanji is carefully calculating the force with which he must launch Luffy, and throws him with Armée de l'Air Rubber Shoot. He overshoots it slightly and Luffy goes out into the ocean but is close enough so he can grab onto the chain, remarking how huge it is. Luffy looks down and sees Hody below him. He then sees the citizens in the plaza grab the chain in an attempt to slow the enormous boat down. Shirahoshi is touched. Hody is annoyed at them, saying they won't slow it down at all, and Luffy tells them to stop. Hody attacks the citizens with Yabusame, and they all fall back to the plaza, much to Luffy's anger. Shirahoshi sees the entrance to the palace and is relieved that it is still open. She goes up the connecting corridor and then breaks through it to go out into the ocean. As the ship rises, Luffy manages to put a protective bubble around himself at the last minute. Unfortunately he let go of the chain and drifted away from it slightly. Hody appears behind him, saying a human who can't breath underwater can never rule the ocean. Decken calls out to Shirahoshi. He asks if she will die from loss of blood or from getting hit by the ship first. He gives her one last chance. He will save her if she agrees to marry him as he throws knives at her. Shirahoshi apologizes and again tells him he is not her type, much to Decken's stunned surprise as the knives are deflected by something. Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Hoe are then seen standing in front of Shirahoshi. Her brothers say there is no way she will marry him and they won't let him hurt their only sister. Decken seems surprised that she called them brothers. Shirahoshi tells them about what happened in the plaza after they left. Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Hoe are then seen standing in front of Shirahoshi. Her brothers say there is no way she will marry him and they won't let him hurt their only sister. Decken seems surprised that she called them brothers. Shirahoshi tells them about what happened in the plaza after they left. Ryuboshi then tells them what their father said about how the ship cannot be damaged and they have to land it on the ocean floor where it won't be scratched. Noah appears and crashes into the rocks behind them but they escape. Manboshi tells Shirahoshi to get to the trenches and not to swim too close to Noah. He then points upward, saying there is nothing to damage it at a higher level. Ryuboshi says they will take care of Decken. Hody is seen smiling, saying Luffy won't get away. Luffy is seen riding on Fukaboshi's back. Luffy thanks him and asks if his wounds are ok. Hody is then seen removing a large scythe blade from a sheath. He puts it on his back and shoots himself at them, calling it Kirisame, decapitating the oarfish that was near him. Luffy tells Fukaboshi to get him onto Noah's deck so he can fight more easily, saying he promised to protect Shirahoshi. Fukaboshi tells Luffy he and his brothers made the same promise, only they couldn't compete with Hody. He then apologizes for doubting Luffy. Before he can do anything, Hody shoots past them again, saying he would go to the deck first. Noah is now facing bow-up and is directly over Fishman Island. Hody reaches the deck and Decken makes small talk, asking how killing Neptune went and how he is torturing Shirahoshi. Without a word, Hody impales him with his trident, asking him what would happen to the ship if he dies. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kohza, Farafra, Toto, and Kappa are seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Shirahoshi runs away from Noah. *Luffy, Shirahoshi, the princes, Hoe, Vander Decken IX, and Hody are all outside of Fishman Island. *Hody uses his Kirisame in the water. *Vander Decken IX gets impaled by Hody's trident. *Noah is now directly above Fishman Island, following Shirahoshi to the surface, tilting it vertically. Characters Arc Navigation de:Nigehoshi